How it Feels
by nyandyanyan
Summary: 5 cerita singkat. Kuambil dari short chat di tumblr / DazaixChuuya . Ini Sho-ai loh . .v


How it Feels

Cast : Dazai Osamu and Nakahara Chuuya

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Kafka Asagiri

Summary : 5 cerita singkat. Kuambil dari short chat di tumblr / DazaixChuuya . Ini Sho-ai loh ._.v

HAPPY READING ^-^

Saat malam tiba, dua pria seumuran itu masih betah berada di balkon apartemen salah satu dari mereka. Langit malam yang cerah membuat mereka enggan meninggalkan tempat masing-masing.

Dazai Osamu mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya pelan dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan. Sementara Nakahara Chuuya sibuk memainkan ujung rambutnya, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. Bintang yang menyeruak memenuhi langit malam itu menjadi pemandangan yang menarik buatnya.

"Ne, Chuuya"

"Hm?" sahutan singkat, nada tidak perduli. Dazai tersenyum simpul, diletakkannya kembali cangkir kopi miliknya pada meja terdekat.

"Kau terlihat menyukainya"

"Tentu saja. Bintang malam ini sangat indah"

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah dari bintang-bintang itu?" Chuuya menghela nafas, pandangannya lepas dari langit, mengarah pada Dazai. Sementara lelaki itu balik menatapnya dengan senyuman khas. Kemudian keduanya, dalam satu tarikan nafas, menjawab dengan satu jawaban yang sama.

"AKU / AKU"

XXX===XXX

Chuuya mengangkat kedua lengannya, melakukan peregangan disertai desahan lelah. Berjalan pelan dia kearah tubuh teronggok 100 meter didepannya. Dengan satu gerakan mencabut pisaunya kemudian ia kebaskan, bermaksud membersihkan darah yang menempel disana. Lalu disimpannya kembali pisau kesayangannya itu pada saku jas coklat tuanya.

Dazai, beberapa meter jauhnya dari Chuuya. Menatap dengan senyuman pada sosok itu, membuat objek yang diperhatikannya balik menatapnya jengah. Dazai masih sibuk memainkan revolvernya, membuatnya terlihat seperti memegang pistol mainan.

"Kau selalu makan gaji buta, Dazai brengsek"

"Hei, aku membantumu. Memberitahu posisi musuh"

"Yeah, yang kau lakukan cuma teriak-teriak. Apanya yang bantuan?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Chuuya menatapnya tak perduli.

"Ne, Chuuya. Menurutmu bagaimana aku akan mati?" pertanyaan itu disertai tatapan berbinar, ekspresi bahagia saat bicara soal kematian.

"Ditangan 'partner'mu" Chuuya sengaja menekan kata partner dalam ucapannya.

"Non, Non" Dazai menggeleng, telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri didepan wajah Chuuya. "Menurut penelitian, orang-orang seusiaku mati karena kecelakaan".

"Ooohh" wajah Chuuya mendadak antusias, dibuat-buat sebenarnya. Lalu tangannya terangkat, menepuk keras pundak Dazai. Chuuya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya terlihat seperti itu"

XXX===XXX

"Chuuya~"

"Hm?"

"Ne, Chuuya~"

"Hm?"

"Chuuuuyyyaaaa~"

"..."

"Mau main sesuatu?"

"Pergi sana, kau menggangguku!" ucapan barusan disertai lemparan vas. Beruntung Dazai punya reflek yang bagus, jadi vas cantik itu jatuh tepat dalam genggamannya.

"Ayolah, aku bosan~~"

"Bukan urusanku" Dazai merenggut, Chuuya selalu punya mood buruk jika berada didekatnya. Dia paling tahu itu. Tapi sesekali bermain bersama seharusnya bisa kan? Jadi Dazai mendekati Chuuya, menarik-narik kemeja putihnya, membuat kepala bersurai oranye itu menoleh kearahnya. Menatapnya kesal setengah mati.

"Chuuya"

"Apa?!"

"Bernafaslah jika menurutmu aku tampan"

"..."

"Chuuya?"

"..."

"O-Oi, Chuuya~~"

"..."

"WAJAHMU MEMBIRU!"

XXX===XXX

Atsushi tahu bertanya pada sosok sensitif macam Chuuya bisa saja membuat nyawanya sendiri terancam. Masalahnya dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung semacam ini. Mereka duduk berhadapan di restoran agensi sekarang. Menunggu dua sosok, si kacamata dan si maniak bunuh diri. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Chuuya bisa berada dengannya saat ini.

"A-Ano.. Nakahara-san-"

"Apa?" sahutan ketus Chuuya membuat Atsushi meringis ngeri. Dia bahkan baru memanggil namanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya, um so-soal kau dan Dazai-san"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" bentakan itu membuat Atsushi makin ciut. Dia bahkan belum menyebutkan pertanyaannya. Atsushi mendengar suara deham dari sosok didepannya, kemudian helaan nafas. "Maaf" kata Chuuya.

"A-aku boleh bertanya?"

"Aku tidak janji akan menjawabnya"

"Baiklah, um ano- kau dan Dazai-san pasti ada 'sesuatu' kan?"

"Sial, kenapa semua orang menganggap aku dan si brengsek itu punya hubungan macam itu. Kau tahu? Aku benci dia" tiga kata terakhirnya diucapkan penuh penekanan, Atsushi meringis lagi. Walau bukan ditujukan padanya entah kenapa dia merasa sakit sendiri.

"B-benarkah?" Atsushi melihat anggukan dari sosok didepannya. Kedua tangan Chuuya tertumpuk didepan dada, wajahnya kesal bukan main. Hanya memikirkan sosok dengan banyak perban itu saja sudah membuat suasana hatinya buruk.

"Tentu saja! Aku benci ketika jantungku berdebar saat melihat senyumnya. Aku benci saat aku berharap waktu akan berhenti saat kami bersama. Aku benci saat dia lebih perhatian pada orang lain dan mengabaikanku. Aku sangat benci padanya saat dia berada didekatku dan aku merasa banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku. Aku sangat membenci Dazai Osamu".

"W-wow"

"Apanya yang 'wow'?!"

"T-tidak, sungguh. Haha" Atsushi tertawa canggung. Tangannya mengelus tengkuknya kikuk.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?

XXX===XXX

it feels

"Chuuya? Kau baik-baik saja?" ah, pertanyaan itu sama lembutnya dengan tangan berperban yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Um~" angguk Chuuya mantap. Astaga. Kalau boleh Dazai sudah memakannya dari tadi. Dia cukup bersabar menahan dirinya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Entah lah, saat melihatmu rasanya nadiku berdenyut lebih cepat"

"Oh ya? Aku juga merasakannya"

"Kepalaku serasa berputar"

"Oh ya?"

"Apa wajahku memerah? Rasanya seperti terbakar sesuatu"

"Begitulah, aku pun begitu. Menurutmu perasaan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Chuuya tersenyum, manis sekali. Dan dalam sepersekian detik kemudian wajah jengahnya ditunjukkan pada seorang Dazai.

"Kebencian" dia tinggalkan Dazai setelah satu pukulan tepat di ulu hatinya. Dazai terbatuk, kemudian tertawa.

"Yah, begitulah Chuuya ku tercinta" ucapnya disela tawa dan tatapan pada sosok yang menjauh.

OWARIMASU

Allo, jumpa lagi

Aku bertahan dengan membuat ff absurd.

Kalian tidak paham soal tulisanku?

Silahkan pahami sendiri ya /bletak/

Tee-hee~

Please review, fav or follow guys

Thanks for reading /deepbow bareng Chuuya/

Balasan Review FF HOLIDAY?

Shizu yummy = gomen gomen, abisnya belom nemu ide yg panjang. Sama aja kayak fict diatas sih. Thanks for reading /hug/ ^-^

Teme Pedopilism Uchiha = MEREKA MEMANG OTP BARU! /semangat/ thanks udah baca, dukung aku terus ya ^-^

Blue butler = sama sama, aku juga terima kasih :D baca terus update ku ya ^-^

Yawamawaki Chifuta = thanks udah nungguin 'w' baca terus updateku ya teehee~

Nurufufufufufufu = Yoot, aku semangat. Thanks for reading ^-^

See you next fict gays :p


End file.
